


Fate/Daydream

by DragonCarnation



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCarnation/pseuds/DragonCarnation
Summary: Illyasviel von Einzbern is a (relatively) normal 18 year-old girl with almost everything a girl like her could ask for- a happy family, lots of money, a lavish house, two overprotective maids, and loads of popularity at school. There’s just one thing that she wants above all else- a true friend that appreciates her for more than just her wealth. One night, while watching the stars in her backyard, she makes a passing heartfelt wish, heard by the Mystic Code Magical Ruby. Ruby promises to grant Illya’s wish if she becomes a magical girl and helps her to stop the Class Cards from falling into the wrong hands. Without thinking too much about it, Illya accepts, wholly unaware of what she’s gotten herself into...Or, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA with a slightly(?) different plot and without all the gross shit holding it back. Keep in mind though that I haven't watched Prillya past the first episode, nor do I plan to.Tags, warnings, and the rating will be updated as the story progresses.
Kudos: 8





	Fate/Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Dragon. Thanks for checking out my fic!  
> I've been wanting to write my own interpretation of Prillya for a while now. As cool as some of the concepts are (such as Illya living a happy life and the Class Cards), the sexualization of literal ten year olds and the whole incest thing going on really bothers me. These characters deserve better than what they got, and hopefully I'll be able to provide them with that!  
> I've made some changes to certain story elements based on my own preferences, the most notable of them being that Illya and Miyu are aged up to 18 (it didn't make sense for Illya to be ten in the original story imo), and that the outfits that Illya and Miyu wear are much less revealing. And hey, the plot might end up going in a completely different direction than the original work. Who knows?

**“Good morning, onii-chan.”** Illya yawned, rubbing her eyes. She had only been woken up moments prior by a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen, and had scrambled out of bed to get to the table in time for breakfast. Despite her fast movements, she was still very tired and not quite awake yet. She would have stayed in bed longer, had it not been a school day, and she was sure that her brother would have done the same.

**“Illya, you’re still calling me that, huh?”** A boy with orange hair was making breakfast for not just himself and Illya, but for two older women with white hair, as well. “Are you ever going to break that habit?” He laughed a bit, teasing his sister.

**“Not until you stop making fun of it!”** Illya puffed out her cheeks, taking a seat at the table. She quickly dropped her pouty expression, however, and instead yawned again.  **“Mmm… what time is it?”**

**“It’s about 7:20 AM. You overslept a bit, but I figured I’d let you sleep just a little late after yesterday.”** The orange-haired boy said, bringing out the food he had made to the table.

One of the older women sighed.  **“Shirou-sama, if you’re going to be this lenient on your sister, then we may as well start taking care of her ourselves.”**

The other one frowned, though for a different reason.  **“Sella, doesn’t Illya-sama deserve some rest? She did spend a long time studying last night, after all…”**

**“Illya-sama needs to learn how to properly manage her time, Leysritt. All-nighters aren’t good for a growing girl like her.”**

**“G-Guys, it’s not like I let her sleep through school…”** Shirou fumbled, trying to prevent an argument from breaking out. All the while, Illya was eating her breakfast, ignoring the comments of those around her. This sort of bickering was pretty typical, no matter what day it was. Even when her parents were home, Sella and Leysritt were known to argue over Illya and Shirou’s wellbeing and what was best for them.

**“I’m 18 now, I can take care of myself…”** Illya mumbled under her breath. Even though she was 18, she still looked like an early teen at the oldest. It was honestly really frustrating, especially since her childish appearance meant that a lot of the people around her mistook her for and treated her like a child. Sure, she acted somewhat childish, and even enjoyed it, but she’d still like to be treated like an adult sometimes…

Feeling that frustration bubble up in her, Illya quickly finished her breakfast, then wordlessly snuck out of the room to get ready for school. She had a math test today and didn’t want a petty argument between the maids and her brother to spoil her mood.

* * *

**“Illya-san! How are you? Did you study hard last night?”**

******“Yo, Illya! Man, your name is so hard to say. You need a nickname that’s easy to pronounce!”**

**“Good morning, Illya-chan. You’re as cute as ever today.”**

Comments like these were pretty typical for Illya to receive. Maybe it was her oddly ethereal appearance, her childish mannerisms, or just the fact that she was a wealthy girl, but she always ended up attracting a lot of attention from her classmates. There were always rumors flying around about her, none of which were even remotely true. She was just a normal high school girl. There wasn’t anything unusual or unsavory about her.

...Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Most high school girls could say that they had at least one friend, right? Aside from her family, Illya couldn’t exactly say the same. Even though she got all this attention, none of the people who tried to get close to her ever seemed like they genuinely wanted to be with her as a friend. They’d always end up slipping up and admitting they just wanted to brag about knowing someone who was rich, or would talk to her a few times and then never speak to her again.

In other words, Illya was horribly lonely.

**“Yeah, I studied for such a long time that I fell asleep at my desk.”**

**“You should come up with one if it’s really that hard for you…”**

**“Oh, thank you! I’m happy that I look good, even if I did end up rushing out the door today.”**

Her responses were almost automatic, but her smile didn’t waver. Rather than focus on her internal issues, she decided she needed to focus on getting a good score on her math test today.

* * *

Illya fidgeted at the dinner table, half-trying to keep herself awake and half-nervous about how her test went. The previous night of intense studying had finally caught up to her, and she was unbelievably tired. Desperately trying to stay awake, she wolfed down her dinner, and rushed into bed as soon as she was done.

She wasn’t able to stay asleep the whole night, though. At about midnight, when everyone else was asleep, Illya woke up, overcome with emotion. Her pillow was wet from her tears, and she could only assume that she was having a bad dream that she couldn’t remember anymore.

Careful as to not wake anyone up, she went into the backyard to clear her head. It was chilly on account of it being early December, but it hadn’t snowed yet, much to Illya’s disappointment. She laid on the grass with her arms folded over her chest, looking up at the serene nighttime sky. If only she could feel as tranquil as the moon on a clear night right now…

**“I wish…”** Softly-spoken words escaped from her lips.  **“I wish magic was real… The kind that could do your homework for you, or let you go on an adventure like in a fairy tale…”** She breathed deeply, closing her eyes.  **“Or… the kind that could let you make friends… real friends.”**

**“Real friends, hmm? That’d be nice, wouldn’t it?”**

**“It would--”** Upon hearing an unfamiliar voice, Illya sat up and whipped around, searching for the source.  **“Wh-Who’s there?”** There wasn’t anyone else nearby. The only thing that seemed strange was the… the floating staff.

There’s no way. That had to be a figment of her imagination, right? There’s no way that… thing was actually floating  _ and _ talking to her, right? She was about to scream, but was silenced by the staff putting one of its wings in front of her mouth.

**“Shhh! You can’t tell anyone else, got it?!”** Its voice was hushed, but intense. Anxiously, Illya nodded, unsure of what to make of this talking, floating toy.

**“Now, then… I know it’s bad to eavesdrop, but I couldn’t help but overhear you making wishes and talking about magic. It was really heartfelt! If I could cry, I totally would.”** Illya simply listened to the toy speak, stunned.  **“But what if I told you that magic was real, and that I could grant your wish?”**

**“You… you can? Really?”** Despite all the warning signs, Illya sounded hopeful, perhaps even eager.  **“You can get me a friend?”**

**“Why, of course! I’ll grant you your wish, no problem! ...Just as long as you can do something for me, of course.”** There was a catch. But seeing how this was going, Illya had a feeling as to what it was.  **“I can feel an incredible potential for magic in you! So if you promise to help me defeat the evil in this world as a magical girl, I’ll grant you your wish!”**

Illya’s eyes were practically sparkling now. Nevermind all the caution she had before- there was a golden opportunity before her, and she wasn’t about to let it pass her by! “Yes! I’ll help!”

**“Yahoo! Now, we just need to finalize our deal!”** The staff excitedly put itself in front of her.  **“Just grab a hold of me, and show your resolve!”**

Illya stood up off of the ground, quickly dusting herself off before grabbing the staff with both hands. She took in a deep breath, psyching herself up, and proudly declared…

**“M-My name is Illya… Illyasviel von Einzbern! And… I’ll fight for the good of the world, for love… and for justice!”**

With a bright flash of ruby red light, Illya could feel magic surging through her body. When the light died down enough for her to see again, she took a look down at her outfit. Rather than being in her long, plain nightgown, she was now in a frilly, long-sleeved pink dress with light red roses around the bottom of it. Her boots were a creamy color, and had a small, red wing ornament on the outer sides. The whole entourage screamed magical girl, which excited Illya.

The staff sounded excited, as well.  **“Yes, this is perfect! You’ll certainly do better than my last Master, Illyasviel!”** It released itself from Illya’s hands, observing her new form before settling back in front of her.  **“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself quite yet. I’m Magical Ruby, and I’m now your assistant in the fight against evil! Pleased to meet you, my Master!”**


End file.
